1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing assembly for an interface card, and in particular to a screw-less fixing assembly for an interface card.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the advancement of science and technology, computers have played an important role in daily life of modern people. Thus, various interface cards are developed for personal computers and computer systems (e.g. servo computers) to thereby support or expand the functions of the computer system. Conventionally, the interface card is fixed to a support by screws, thereby fixing the interface card to a computer casing.
However, since the interface card is an exchangeable component in the computer system, a user may frequently detach the interface card from the computer casing according to practical demands. Thus, fixing the interface card by screws makes the user inconvenient to carry out the detachment of the interface card because he/she needs a tool (such as a screw driver) to loosen the screws. The screws may be lost after detachment. Even, the screw may fall in the computer casing to cause a short circuit therein.
On the other hand, tens of interface cards may be usually mounted in a large-sized computer casing. It takes a lot of time and labor hours for the user to detach every interface card by loosening the screws. Of course, the time and labor hours for assembling the plurality of interface cards in a large-sized computer casing will be also increased. Therefore, for the industry in this field, it is necessary to develop a screw-less fixing assembly whereby a user can rapidly detach a plurality of interface cards from the computer casing or attach them thereto.
Therefore, it is an important issue for the present inventor to solve the above-mentioned problems.